In-line skating has become an extremely popular sport in the United States and elsewhere. As the popularity of the sport has increased, demand for accessories for repairing and maintaining in-line skates has also increased. One common problem associated with frequent use of in-line skates is that dirt and other contaminants often get into the wheel bearings, leading to a decline in the overall performance of the wheels and ultimately the skates. Many in-line skaters prefer to take apart their skates and clean the wheel bearings themselves. This can be a time-consuming and cumbersome process however.
Many in-line skating enthusiasts desire a portable system by which they can quickly clean the bearings on their in-line skates so as to prevent damage to the bearings and increase overall in-line skate performance.